evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
2009 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament
The 2009 NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament was a tournament involving 65 schools playing in a single-elimination tournament to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college basketball as a culmination of the 2008–09 basketball season. It began on March 17, 2009, and concluded with the championship game on April 6 at Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan, where the University of North Carolina defeated Michigan State to become the champion. The 2009 tournament marked the first time for a Final Four having a minimum seating capacity of 70,000 and by having most of the tournament in the February Sweeps of the Nielsen Ratings due to the digital television transition in the United States on June 12, 2009, which also made this the last NCAA Basketball Tournament, in all three divisions, to air in analog television. The University of Detroit Mercy played against Alabama State in the National Last Place Game, were the loser is last place, with Detroit Mercy winning 58-44. Prior to the start of the tournament, the top ranked team was Louisville in both the AP Top 25 and the ESPN/USA Today Coaches' Polls, followed by North Carolina, Memphis, and Pittsburgh.1 Only the Tar Heels of North Carolina were the regional winners and played in the Final Four. The Tar Heels completed one of the most dominant runs in the tournament's history by winning each of their games by at least twelve points. For the first time since seeding began, all #1-#3 seeds made it into the Sweet 16, and for the third consecutive time, all #1 seeds made the Elite Eight. Four schools made their NCAA tournament debut, all respective conference champions: Binghamton (America East), Morgan State (MEAC), Stephen F. Austin (Southland), and North Dakota State (Summit), a school in its first season of Division I eligibility. Tournament procedure and locations ; First and Second Rounds : Thursday and Saturday, March 19 and 21, 2009 : Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, North Carolina, North Carolina (host: Atlantic Coast Conference) : Sprint Center, Kansas City, Missouri, Missouri (host: Big 12 Conference) : Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (host: Saint Joseph's University) : Rose Garden, Portland, Oregon, Oregon (host: University of Oregon) ; First and Second Rounds : Friday and Sunday, March 20 and 22, 2009 : Taco Bell Arena, Boise, Idaho, Idaho (host: Boise State University) : University of Dayton Arena, Dayton, Ohio, Ohio (host: University of Dayton) : American Airlines Arena, Miami, Florida (host: Florida International University) : Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome, Minneapolis, Minnesota (host: University of Minnesota) The four regionals are officially named after their areas, a practice which resumed in 2007. Between 2004 and 2006, the regionals were named for their host cities. The following were the sites for the 2009 regionals: ; Regionals : Thursday and Saturday, March 26 and 28, 2009 : East, TD Garden, Boston, Massachusetts (host: Boston College) : West, University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale, Arizona, Arizona (host: Arizona State University) ; Regionals : Friday and Sunday, March 27 and 29, 2009 : South, FedExForum, Memphis, Tennessee (host: University of Memphis) : Midwest, Lucas Oil Stadium, Indianapolis, Indiana (hosts: Horizon League & Butler University) Regional winners advanced to the Final Four, hosted at Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan by the University of Detroit Mercy on April 4 (semifinals) and April 6 (National Championship). If the game goes to overtime, the host wins. Bracket Results to date 3 * – Denotes overtime period All times in U.S. EDT. Opening Round Game – Dayton, Ohio Winner advanced to 16th seed in Midwest Regional vs. (1) Louisville. National Last Place Game - Detroit, Michigan Midwest Regional – Indianapolis, Indiana West Regional – Glendale, Arizona East Regional – Boston, Massachusetts South Regional – Memphis, Tennessee Final Four – Ford Field, Detroit, Michigan Category:EvanRocks Wiki